DESPAIR!
by Alp Arslan no Namikaze
Summary: CANON/Diantara DARAH yang terkecap, CINTA itu pun terucap. Jangan bilang JANJI, jangan pernah kata soal KEMBALI. Karena mestinya sejak dulu kita tahu, kalau sekarang pun aku akan tetap bilang Aku-/Based on trial of New NARUTO MOVIE/ONESHOT/NS/RnR?


_**SUMMARY: **Diantara darah yang terkecap, cinta itu pun terucap. Jangan bilang janji, jangan pernah kata soal kembali. Karena mestinya sejak dulu kita tahu, kalau sekarang pun aku akan tetap bilang AKU MENCINTAIMU._

_**WARNING:**_

Blood, rush story, alur cepat, dan translate bahasa asing di bawah. Cerita ini murni dari hasil mengkhayal setelah menikmati 3 trailer resmi dari **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN THE MOVIE: ROAD TO NINJA.**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: **Masashi Kishimoto-1999_

_**AUTHOR: **Alp Arslan no Namikaze-2012_

.

.

**-HAPPY READING!-**

_**CEPAT LARI!"**_

Dan Sakura hanya bisa tersentak bukan main. Bentakan itu otomatis mencabik seluruh syaraf tubuhnya, meningkatkan secara drastis kalut yang sudah menggerogoti tubuhnya sejak _tadi_. Reflek sudah dia berjalan mundur,namun mendapati mayat Hidan bergerak meski sudah terlepas seluruh anggota badannya membuat kakinya bergetar, Sakura jatuh terjerembab.

_**BRUK!**_

Suara itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruto lengah, dia menoleh sedetik penuh rasa khawatir pada Sakura,

"_SAKURA!"_ Jeritan itu terpekik, "Kau tidak apa-ap-"

"_Sengaja lengah, kah?"_

Bisikan itu memotong telak kalimat Naruto, tenggorokannya tercekat.

_SIALAN! MADAR-!_

_**BUAAAAGGH!**_

Sebuah tendangan menghantam perut Naruto, menyentakkan rasa nyeri di ulu hati sebelum melemparkan tubuh shinobi pirang ini menjauh langsung dari ranah pertempuran. Badannyna terpelanting, membentur tanah beberapa kali sebelum berakhir sebuah gundakan tanah.

_**BRAAAKK!**_

Naruto menjerit melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

"_**AKH!"**_

Lantas rubuh. Naruto menggeram, tangannya mencengkeram tanah. Dipapahnya tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan,

_**OHOK!**_

Naruto terbatuk, samar dilihatnya objek tanah yang coklat, terpercik tipis-tipis di sana segumpal cairan yang kental, _merah._

_MERAH...?_

_Celaka._ Naruto baru saja muntah darah.

"_NARUTO!"_

Iris safir itu membelalak, gelap yang membayanginya reflek menarik Naruto untuk melompat menjauh. Matanya berputar cepat ke Sakura, lantas kembali fokus pada _Madara._

_Selamat... Kalau Sakura-chan tidak berteriak tadi..._

Naruto menelan ludah,

_...Aku sudah tamat!_

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Dirinya kini konsentrasi penuh pada _Gedo Mazo _ yang barusan mengangkat tangannya dari tanah tempat dia berpijak, _hancur._ Naruto menghapus jejak darah di sudut bibirnya.

Gedo Mazo menyerang lagi, Naruto melompat.

Melayang di udara selama sekian detik memaksa Naruto tanpa sadar mengabsen, Itachi yang menjadi orang yang terakhir kali dia kalahkan menggunakan mode sennin, setelah Kisame. Status pertapa itu sudah habis, dan kini Madara angkuh berdiri di kepalanya monsternya itu, santai namun tajam mengintip dari balik topeng.

Naruto menyadarinya pula, Madara _tahu_ kalau Naruto kehabisan tenaga.

"Ho? Masih bisa bertarung, _Naruto?"_

Tekanan di akhir kalimat itu membuat Naruto sungguh berang.

_Cih, brengsek._ Dia mengumpat dalam bisik. Mode rikudo baru saja dia habiskan untuk _12 anggota AKATSUKI_. Staminanya bukan main terbuang. Melawan Pain Rikudo dalam mode sennin setahun lalu sudah cukup membuat suasana pertarungan berada bak dalam neraka.

Maka pertarungan semenjak 3 jam lalu yang melibatkan _semua_ anggota Akatsuki benar-benar membuatnya...

... Naruto tak punya perumpaan lagi.

Naruto mendarat, berdiri setegap dia bisa, berusaha menganalisa situasi.

_Meski baru saja menggunakan mode rikudo, namun chakraku sudah hampir habis, dan aku kelelahan. Sedangkan masih disisakan satu musuh? MADARA? _

_Genjutsu sialan! CIH!_

_APA sebenarnya sedang aku hadapi sekarang?_

_**DRRT!**_

_Eh?_

Gedo Mazo berpaling darinya, memutar badan. Tanpa melangkah menggerakkan dirinya ke arah berlawanan, tepat dimana Naruto tadi berdiri sebelum menerima tendangan mentah dari Madara. Di sana itu ada-

_SAKURA!_

_Celaka, dia belum lari?_

"Masih belum, _Kurama?"_

Naruto bertarung dengan batin Bijuunya, matanya berputar kalut sekali ke Sakura. Raut wajah gadis itu ketakutan bukan main.

"**SEDIKIT LAGI, KOZO!"**

_**TSK!**_

_Sialan, aku tak pernah berpikir kalau menggunakan mode rikudo harus dengan batas seperti ini. Tak mungkin menghentikan raksasa itu dengan keadaan biasa, namun..._

"_NARUTO! KYAAAAA!"_

Teriakan Sakura bak menjadi pemutar takdir, Naruto bimbang. Pikirannya kacau.

_**UKH!**_

Teriakan barusan spontan memancing Naruto untuk kembali berpaling, menyaksikan gadis tercintanya di ambang bahaya.

_Cih! Madara no YARO!_

"-Aku akan sedetik menghentikan Gedo Mazo, langsung lepaskan mode rikudo saat mode senninku habis, Kurama!"

"**URUSSHAI, KOZO! AKU TAK BISA BERKONSENTRASI KALAU MENDENGARKAN OCEHANMU TERUS-HEY!"**

Naruto tak menggubris lagi kalimat Kurama, meninggalkan biju terkuat itu dalam makian kasar.

"**CIH! JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU KALAU KAU MATI!"**

Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu melompat, memaksakan sekuatnya energi alam untuk merasuki tubuhnya. Mengambil jarak seproposial mungkin, Naruto membidik dengan bunshin yang –entah sejak kapan- tengah mengumpulkan rotasi chakra angin di telapaknya. Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang, dan-

"_**SENPO-"**_

Madara menyadari sebuah pergerakan, namun tatkala dia berpaling, putra _Kiroi no Senko _ini sudah bergerak secepat cahaya ke sudut seberang_._ Naruto membelakanginya, _kena!_

_**"-...CHO-OODAMA RASENGAN!"**_

_**BLAAAAAAARRR!**_

.

.

Ledakan mutlak mendarat di tangan kiri Gedo Mazo, tekanan chakra itu cukup untuk membuat raksasa itu limbung.

"_Yosh!"_

Naruto berbisik kegirangan, namun sayang, sedetik kemudian lidahnya kelu menahan otot-ototnya yang serasa kram. Dia melenguh sedetik sebelum mendaratkan dirinya di samping Sakura.

"Naru-!"

"_!"_

Tanpa suara Naruto membungkam mulut Sakura dengan telunjuknya. Sakura beku, dirinya reflek menahan diri untuk tidak bersuara. Namun tak ayal, dia nyaris menjerit tatkala menyadari nafas Naruto nyaris putus-putus. Naruto tak perduli banyak. Tangannya langsung berpindah ke punggung Sakura, menggendongnya dan secepat kilat melarikan diri dari sana.

Madara menyadarinya, dia lengah. _Sharingan-_nya menyisir area yang tertutup asap. Sedetik, dua detik, Madara tetap diam. Tak mendapatkan targetnya, dia jengah.

Naruto sepertinya _beruntung_ tersembunyi di balik energi alam.

Madara menarik nafasnya menahan marah, dia juga mengakui melawan bocah Kyuubi itu cukup menguras tenaga. Dia melonggarkan sedikit tegang di kakinya, membentuk segel di tangan guna mengembalikan chakra.

Madara tersenyum sinis,

"Hm? Sennin mode?

Kita lihat berapa lama kau akan bertahan, _Kyuubi."_

* * *

"_HAH! HH! Hh!"_

Naruto menghempaskan dirinya begitu saja ke dinding gua. Demi Tuhan, dia luar biasa lelah. Nafasnya memburu, dan sekali lagi seluruh ototnya terasa amat sakit. Kemampuan pandangnya nyaris buram karena keringat yang tersasar masuk ke mata.

_3 JAM, melawan SELURUH anggota Akatsuki. _

Itu fakta, manusia biasa manapun akan menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Namun _toh_ jangankan manusia. Naruto yang menjadi pemeran utama pun tak habis pikir tentang apa yang tengah terjadi padanya.

_Ini genjutsu, BAKA! Genjutsu! Genjutsu! __**GENJUTSU!**_

Naruto masih megap-megap, matanya yang setengah tertutup menayangkan pupil persegi itu perlahan lenyap seiring dengan warna oranye yang memudar dari bagian atas kelopaknya. Otot-otot Naruto luruh ke dinding gua.

Sakura melihatnya, ia menahan getir yang mencekik tenggorokannya sembari berjalan mendekati Naruto. Sennin muda itu pasrah saja tatkala Sakura menyentuhnya, meraih langsung resleuting jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tak menjawab, tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan membuka begitu saja belahan jaket, lalu mendarati tepat di dada Naruto, mengalirkan _Iryō Ninjutsu _di sana. Naruto memandang wajah Sakura yang penuh peluh dan debu,

dan ia terpekur. Ada bias khawatir yang terkesan saat mendapati waut Sakura seperti itu. Naruto sadar dirinya tak digubris, namun bukan itu yang membuat Naruto –entah kenapa- lebih memilih diam saat itu.

Ada _sesuatu_ yang membuat Sakura seperti itu.

Menjelang akhir aliran chakra hijau itu lenyap, Naruto merasakan beberapa bagian sel tubuhnya membaik. Naruto mencoba mengangkat tangan kanannya, menggenggamnya perlahan.

_Hei, paling tidak sudah tidak pegal._

Aliran chakra hijau itu berhenti. Naruto tersenyum lebar,

"_Arigatou, Sakura-ch-"_

"Sasori punya jurus racun di _kugutsu-_nya. Namun kau kenapa tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto mengerutkan kening,

_He? Sasori?_

"Racun?"

Naruto mengulangi kalimat itu, dibalas dengan anggukan ragu dari si kunoichi merah jambu.

"Aku mengalahkannya dalam sekali pukul. Jadi bahkan aku tak sempat terkena apapun dari senjata _kugutsu_ miliknya." Naruto menjawab santai, lantas berdiri.

"Meskipun serangannya kombinasi dengan bom beruntun Deidara, aku masih sempat. Hahaha... lagipula dengan itu mereka berdua hanya lihai bertarung jarak menengah. Tinggal masuk area dalam maka itu sudah menjadikannya sudut mati."

Naruto cengengesan, lantas berbalik.

"-Hidan mengunakan ritual _Jashin_ untuk menghabisi lawannaya, lalu bagaimana-"

"-Makanya tubuhnya aku _potong, _kan?"

Naruto menginterupsi kalimat Sakura, menggarukkan jemari di antara helai rambut yang tak gatal. Shinobi jelita ini terperangah, Sakura menegapkan tubuhnya.

"Uchiha Itachi telah menguasai _Mangekyou Sharingan,_dia bisa menangkapmu dalam _Tsukuyomi,_ jurus api _Amaterasu _bahkan Reiki Susano'o dan kenap-"

"-Itu _dulu_. Setelah mengendalikan Kurama, dia sekarang selalu membangunku dari genjutsu dengan aliran chakranya. Mudah, kan? Lagipula_ Amaterasu _dan _Susano'o_ itu tak bisa menembus tubuh Kurama. Begitu saja."

Naruto tergelak tipis, dipandangnya balik wajah pualam seorang Haruno Sakura. Naruto tersenyum ringkih, dia sudah semakin dewasa untuk –paling tidak- sekedar membaca keadaan. Tanpa harus menanyakan lebih dulu, Naruto memahami apa yang tengah terjadi.

_Hokage tidak akan pernah bodoh dalam keputusannya, Naruto._

Mengingat petuah Gaara itu Naruto nyaris menahan tertawanya.

_So ka..._

Naruto mendekati Sakura, menaruh sebelah tangannya di atas bahu mungil kunoichi itu.

"Sakura-chan tidak usah takut, aku pasti akan mengalahkan Madara dan kita akan kembali ke dunia nyata." Naruto tersenyum lebar, _" Yakusoku da'ttebaiyo!"_

Sakura terhenyak, seketika ia menunduk pasrah.

Naruto belum menghilangkan senyum lebar itu tatkala perlahan Sakura mengangkat suaranya,

"_Watashi mo ikimasu..."_

"He?"

Naruto linglung, Sakura bergumam lebih keras.

"Aku bilang, _aku ikut bersamamu!"_

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku ingin bertarung _bersamamu!"_

Dan alis yang terangkat itu kini turun, menjadi satu dengan kerutan dahi dan pupil biru yang menajam,

"Apa-apaan itu? _HAH?"_ Naruto nyaris memaki dengan tangan mengibas. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Sakura-chan untuk ini! _TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"_

Kalimat Naruto lantang dan pasti, Sakura mendongak dan kaget bukan main mendengarnya. Naruto masih menatapnya serius,

Sakura tidak mau kalah, "Tapi kamu _kelelahan!" _pekiknya pula. "Lagipula itu Madara dan kamu tidak mung-"

"Justru karena _dia_ itu Madara makanya aku _nggak_ bakal mengizinkan kamu!"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi!"

"Naru-"

"Tidak akan!"

"Dengar ak-"

"Tidak akan aku izin-!"

_**PLAAAAK!**_

Naruto diam, kalimatnya yang tegar tadi terputus membisu. Tamparan tadi secara pasti meledakkan sumbu Naruto hingga murka, reflek dia memutar kembali kepalanya menatap Sakura. Matanya tajam, aura pemuda itu garang bukan main..

"_HEI!_ Yang tadi itu untuk ap-..."

Kalimat yang terdengar bak bentakan itu semakin lenyap ritmenya di akhir,

"_...-pa?"_

Hingga pada akhirnya bentakan itu terkesan bukan teriakan. Lidah Naruto memang kelu tadi karena terlalu banyak menahan nyeri di sekujur tubuh, namun kali ini bukan itu yang membuatnya membisu. Naruto terperangah membatu karena pemandangan yang terpampang di depannya ini,

Sakura, gadis pujaannya _menangis._

_Apa? Menangis?_

_Sakura menangis?_

_Sakura-chan-_ku _menangis?_

Ya, Sakura menangis. Dan pastinya, rupa keruh dari wajah Sakura yang kini betambah dengan aliran air mata itu semakin membuat Naruto kacau.

Sakura menahan kedua tangannya yang terkepal di pinggangnya, lau berteriak, "_NARUTO NO BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKAAAAAAA!"_

Sakura luruh kembali dalam tangis, Naruto diam. Dia tahu Sakura belum akan menyelesaikan _marah-_nya.

Tanpa sengaja Naruto mengoreksi kata terakhir itu,_ marah?_

"...Selalu begini. "

"..."

"_...Selalu saja kau ambil keputusan sembarangan, ceroboh, gegabah, seenaknya saja. Kau tidak tahu kalau aku khawatir padamu, HA?"_ Sakura menekan telapak tangannya di dada, matanya yang berlinang air mata kian tajam menatap garang si Uzumaki,

"Apa kamu pikir aku senang dengan yang seperti_ itu?_ Kamu senang kalau aku menunggumu dengan _ketar-ketir _seperti ini? Kamu pikir aku bisa _santai_ menunguimu yang sedang bertarung melawan musuh berbahaya itu? KAMU PIKIR AKU BISA _TIDAK _MENGKHAWATIRKANMU? _KAMU PERNAH BERPIKIR AKU SELALU INGIN BERTARUNG DI SAMPINGMU? HAH? AKU LEBIH BAIK MATI DALAM PERTARUNGAN INI BERSAMAMU DARIPADA HARUS HIDUP DI DUNIA INI TANPA KAMU!"_

Teriakan itu berakhir, dan Naruto benar-benara merasa beku. Sumpah, _Demi Kami-Sama Yang Mewariskan Tekad Api_, Naruto tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk sekedar menimpali. Sakura terisak-isak, suaranya serak karena tangis dan linangan air mata.

Naruto diam, darahnya menggelegak bukan main. Jantungnya berpacu. Dia ingin membalas perkataan Sakura tadi, semuanya jelas salah kaprah. Naruto _tidak_ pernah sedikitpun TIDAK memikirkan itu. Namun dalam kondisi ini dia menjadi serba salah. Lagipula...

... lagipula kalimat terakhir itu benar-benar menohok tenggorokannya. Naruto diam tanpa bicara.

_Ada apa ini?_

"... Aku... Aku tidak tahu kenapa masih mencintai _Sasuke-kun..._Tapi..."

Naruto menelan ludah, perih karena tangisan itu semakin menyayat.

_Tuhan, ini-_

"... tapi aku hanya bisa bilang, aku_ tahu _kalau hatiku akan jauh lebih sakit kalau kehilangan kamu..."

Isakan itu menjadi, Sakura menundduk wajahnya tersembunyi kini di balik kedua telapak tangan.

"...maka lebih baik kita mati bersama, daripada aku harus seumur hidup _menunggu..._UKH!"

_Carilah perempuan seperti ibumu..._

Naruto gugur sudah kewibawaannya. Kalimat itu sudah usai, namun sesuai dugaannya berkas rasa aneh di dada itu menguat. Akibatnya dapat ditebak, panas menjalar langsung ke wajahnya. Membaut rona tipis di sana.

"_...Naruto mencintai Sakura, ya?"_

"_...He? Sasuke pergi? Wah-wah... jangan-jangan ada kasus "cinta segitiga' ya? Hahaha!"_

"..._Hei, Jidat! Kau pacaran dengan si 'Baka' itu, ya? "_

Naruto menarik nafasnya, mengumpulkan oksigen penuh di dada sebelum menghembuskannya. Sakura masih tersedu di baik genggaman tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Naruto melangkah kini, jubah senninnya berkibar seiring dengan langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Tangan tan itu gelap, dengan suhu yang kontras tatkala menyinggung lengan mungil Sakura, menariknya dari wajah. Naruto menurunkan kedua tangan Sakura, memperlihatkan suasana wajah bidadari yang ricuh karena tangis. Rambut Sakura yang biasa tergerai indah sebahu itu kusut masai, kotor hingga menyamarkan kesan merah jambu lembut yang disenangi Naruto.

"_...Perempuan akan selalu berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya pada lelaki yang dicintainya dengan berbuat agresif dan serampangan._

_Itu apa maksudnya, ya? Naruto?"_

Naruto menelan ludahnya lagi. Tangannya kanannya berpindah tugas, usai menurunkan tangan Sakura kini beralih kepada dagu runcing si gadis. Naruto mengangkat sedikit dagu itu, memaksa Sakura untuk mendongak dan menatap langsung iris safir yang menawan itu. Dada Sakura berdesir seketika, wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena emosi semakin membara padam. Ritme jantungnya langsung meningkat saat itu juga, semakin cepat mengikuti aliran nafas yang tersengal.

Naruto _tidak _bodoh.

Dia memang bodoh soal tekad, dia memang bodoh soal teori, dia memang bodoh soal _melindungi._

Namun Naruto tidak bodoh dalam perasaan. Di usia menginjak 17 tahun ini pikirannya sudah matang, jauh melampaui batasan dimensi orang-orang. Naruto tahu kata cinta itu _tabu_ untuk diucap. Cinta bukan mantra sembarangan, cinta bukan ungkapan tolol yang dilukiskan seenak perut seorang pujanga cinta dalam puisi picisan, bukan pula sekedar rangkaian tinta yang dibentuk dalam kanji di atas kertas lembaran. Naruto tahu, terkadang CINTA tidak _harus _diucapkan.

Berbekal derup jantung yang merasuk sukma, nafas panas yang terpompa dari tenggorokan kedua empunya, Naruto mendekap belakang kepala Sakura seraya mendaratkan bibirnya yang amis darah pada bibir Sakura. Sakura tersentak, namun dia beku. Masih dengan aliran air mata yang kian menjadi tatkala bibirnya menerima sentuhan basah penuh asmara. Sakura terdiam, namun reflek membalas pagutan itu dengan cinta yang kian menggelora.

Naruto sebaliknya. Pemuda Namikaze ini tahu emosinya tidak hilang, dia tahu benar kalau sekarang ini dia sedang sadar. Yang dia lakukan ini bukan mimpi, bukan pula sembarang adegan. Naruto memperdalam ciumannya pada bibir sakura yang terbuka, _merona._

Bibir ini terlalu manis, bibir ini terlalu nikmat, bibir ini bak cawan surga, bibir ini milik seorang malaikat, bibir inilah yang menjadi pintu antara kedua pesona. Melayang dari _bumi ke langit._

_SELAMANYA..._

_-At Least, we will be together forever, Right?-_

**(Komuro Takashi- H.O.T.D)**

**_Edited in Kampung Damai,_**

**_ May 16, 2012 on 2.28 PM_**

**(FIN) **

* * *

_**O, shit. What the hell i had written about?**_

.

_**.  
**__**AUTHOR NOTE:**_

_Saya mencoba membaca ulang chapter kedelapan dari **ENDLESS JOURNEY,**__dan entah kenapa ada rasa "aneh" yang merasuki diri saya. Malamnya, saya langsung ingin mengevalusi. Karya ini sebagai pelampiasan karena kekurangan yang saya rasakan dalam menulis itu chapter terakhir sekaligus sebagai wujud apresiasi khayal saya. **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN THE MOVIE: ROAD TO NINJA,** Adalah movie pertama dengan tokoh utama yang menonjolkan antara Naruto dan Sakura, sebagaimana diberitakan dalam trailer. Hohoho... Di sana digosipkan SEMUA Akatsuki dibangkitkan lagi, maka dari sana saya mendapatkan ide gila untuk sekedar memberi ilustrasi bagaimana Pahlawan kita habis-habisan bertarung meski cuma sekedar seribu kata *EVIL LAUGH* **XD**_

_**.**_

_Oke, terlepas dari semua alasan, saya juga ingin lebih meramaikan fandom ini. Rasanya aneh saja kalau fandom yang sejak awal dijadikan pasangan utama MK-Sensei kok malah sepi ya? _^^_Semoga fict singkat ini dapat menghibur._

_**And lastly, will you leave a comment here?  
**  
_

_**I always waiting,**_

_**regards,**_

_**Alp Arslan**_


End file.
